Le Secret d'Andromède
by LicyLie
Summary: Tout le monde a des secrets bien cachés, Milo lui adore découvrir ceux des autres. Sa dernière obsession, la disparition d'Ikki et ses retours impromptus dès que Shun est en danger. /SLASH/
1. Chapter 1

**Le Secret d'Andromède**

**Genre : **Mystère et un peu Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages. Vous croyez qu'Athéna voudra bien me donner Shun ?

. .

.

**Remerciez ****Manganiak qui a titillé mon esprit créatif à force de me parler de Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

. .

Assis dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, Shun se tordit nerveusement les mains derrière son dos en marmonnant encore et encore la même question :

« Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Les coups sont devenus de plus fort contre le battant de bois avant que, n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, celui soit brusquement enfoncé.

Ce fut le son de la porte claquant contre le mur qui sortit le chevalier d'Andromède de ses pensées.

A peine leva-t-il les yeux pour voir l'intrus qu'il se figea.

Ikki, bagages sur l'épaule, l'observait en en esouriant tristement. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat que le plus jeune ne supportait plus de voir : la pitié.

« Je suis prêt, Shun. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau.

Depuis que la guerre sainte était finie, il guettait Ikki comme la soupe sur le feu. Il le savait bien, son frère ne tarderait pas à le quitter, une nouvelle fois, pour voyager.

Il n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit dernière ainsi que celle d'avant. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi depuis que le phénix lui avait annoncé son futur départ, il y avait deux semaines.

Il devait y avoir un moyen de le faire rester mais aucune idée lui était venu à l'esprit.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution car il ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau son frère.

Il ne voulait plus se sentir abandonné.

Mais, que pouvait-il faire ?

**« Il y a un moyen. »**

Fermant les yeux, Shun vit la haute silhouette d'un homme aux longs cheveux apparaitre et attendit patiemment qu'Hadès poursuive sa phrase.

**« Soit tu le tues… »**

Le chevalier secoua vivement la tête pour montrer son désaccord.

**« Soit tu utilises l'objet que tu gardes sur toi depuis ton retour des Enfers. Quelque soit ton choix, ton frère restera toujours avec toi. »**

Shun rouvrît ses yeux, donnant un remerciement silencieux au Dieu qui venait parfois lui donner des conseils.

Selon Hadès, en le repoussant même sans le soutien du sang d'Athéna, il lui avait prouvé sa valeur et son statut d'âme la plus pure avait également suscitée l'intérêt du Dieu.

Résultat, à sa mort, il aurait une place hautement gradée aux Enfers entant que gardien de l'Elysion.

Thanatos et Hypnos venait d'ailleurs souvent le voir en rêve pour faire plus ample connaissance.

« Shun ? »

Ignorant le regard inquiet d'Ikki, Shun lui adressa un large sourire.

« Oui, Nii-san ? »

« Euh… Je ne partirais pas longtemps, Shun. Prends soin de toi. »

Plaçant un autre sac sur son dos, le Phénix fit un pas en arrière pour partir mais soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, une chaîne s'élança devant lui, glissant sur son corps, du torse en passant par les mains jusqu'au cheville en l'attachant fermement.

« Nii-san... Dans combien de temps tu reviendras ? »

« Quelques semaines... Peut-être plus… » Ikki se tortillait mal à l'aise tout en étant maintenu par la chaîne.

Shun essaya de ne pas pleurer et claqua de la langue.

« Mais je vais revenir, Shun. Je te le promets. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

« Je ne te crois pas... De toute façon, tu ne pars plus ! »

La tête de l'oiseau de feu releva brusquement sa tête et il croisa le regard déterminé et sombre de son cadet.

« Quoi ? Shun, qu'est-ce… »

Avant qu'Ikki ne puisse vraiment protester, une lumière éclatante rempli la salle, l'aveugla et lui fit perdre conscience.

Un simple espace vide se tenait là où le l'imposant chevalier du Phénix avait été autrefois.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Hum… Que pensez-vous que Shun a fait à son frère ? Un cookie à qui trouvera !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Secret d'Andromède**

**Genre : **Mystère et un peu Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages. Vite ! Signons une pétition pour les avoir même qu'une journée !

. .

Merci à **Sora-sama**, à **Leia26** et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris et laissé des reviews en se connectant !

.

**Ikki à Elysion ? **Voilà une idée bien intéressante. On verra, peut-être...

.

**MAJ : Sora-sama vient de me faire remarquer qu'il manquait une partie du texte. Mauvais fichier mis en ligne mais maintenant c'est réglé. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

. .

Tout le monde avait des secrets bien cachés. C'était un fait connu presqu'autant que le caractère fouineur et têtu de Milo, chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.

Sa passion : découvrir ceux des autres au point d'en devenir totalement obsédé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant sur ses victimes.

Le secret du Cancer, sa dernière proie, n'avait pas été facile à dénicher mais il l'avait trouvé, caché dans sa cave sous son temple lugubre qui ne finissait pas de ressembler à un cimetière.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait gardé les peluches d'ourson que lui avait offert Aphrodite depuis leur enfance et qu'il leur avait tous donné un nom.

Milo esquissa un sourire mesquin en songeant au chantage qu'il pourrait exercer sur Deathmask.

Cependant, malgré la joie de son succès, il ne pouvait se défaire d'une pensée parasite qui attisait sa curiosité.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, il se posait des questions sur un autre de ses compagnons d'arme :

Shun d'Andromède, chevalier de bronze qui gravitait au côté des plus grands combattants d'Athéna alors qu'il n'était que douceur et gentillesse.

Un guerrier faible selon ses critères mais qui arrivait à déconcerter n'importe qui avec des énormes yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient son âme.

Comment ne pas aimer un gamin si sensible, pur et innocent qui était prêt à donner soutien, amour et compassion à qui en avait besoin ?

Un gamin vraiment étrange dont il était intimement persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose au sujet de son frère.

Ikki était l'exact opposé du petit Shun : fourbe, égoïste, haineux et malveillant.

D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé que deux personnes si différentes soient nées des mêmes parents ?

Encore une autre question à creuser.

Plus tard…

Il n'y avait bien qu'en présence de son petit frère que le chevalier du Phénix se comportait à peu près normalement.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il partait si souvent en voyage ? Pour cacher ses bas instincts à son frère.

Et puis, comment faisait-il pour toujours être là quand Shun avait un problème ?

La téléportation était un art réservé aux Ors et seul les signes du Bélier, de la Vierge et les Popes excellaient dans ce domaine.

Il avait donc décidé d'enquêter, se faisant un devoir de suivre le jeune homme afin de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage si souriant.

Espion au service d'Athéna, Milo s'affirmait être un génie qui connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier.

Pourtant après deux mois de filature, il en ressortait sans le moindre indice et avec une passion soudaine pour le jeune bronze.

Un sourire stupide ornait ses lèvres au souvenir de la fois où il avait espionné Shun aux thermes.

Il avait été surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il prenait ses bains aux horaires où les bains étaient désespérément vide, n'osant se dénuder qu'une fois sûr que personne ne pouvait le surprendre.

Les courbes s'étaient alors dévoilées sans le moindre complexe, la peau laiteuse chatoyante sous la faible luminosité et les cheveux ondulants jusqu'au bas des reins.

Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Milo était sûr que si d'autres avaient été témoin de ce spectacle, ils se seraient jetées comme des affamés sur ce mâle resplendissant.

En y repensant, cela expliquerait le comportement bizarre du chevalier du Cygne dès que Shun s'approchait de lui.

Le T-shirt sans forme, vert forêt et la salopette blanche n'était vraiment pas des cadeaux qui mettaient son corps en évidence et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que June les lui offrait en lui conseillant de les mettre pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle voulait protéger sa place en tant que possible petite amie de Shun.

La peste !

Milo soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, désespéré.

Toute cette histoire de secret lui montait à la tête, pendant une seconde il s'était imaginé à la place de June.

Ah, si son Camus le voyait…

Il le savait le Verseau se moquerait de lui.

D'habitude, en tant que couple libre, dès qu'il voulait quelqu'un dans son lit, il ne s'en gênait pas. Camus faisait de même de son côté et après un moment ils finissaient par se retrouver ensemble jusqu'à la prochaine.

Mais là, c'était plus qu'une fixation. C'était le goût de l'interdit.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Shun, voulant remonter jusqu'au palais du grand Pope où il avait ses quartiers, entama la traversée de son temple, Milo se leva d'un bond, quitta ses appartements et surgit devant lui.

« Merde. Je peux plus me retenir. »

Avant que Shun n'aie pu comprendre, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en sentant deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Milo passa un bras possessif autour des hanches fines pour se rapprocher du corps si tentateur tout en faisant courir ses mains le long du corps du jeune bronze.

Les joues en feu, Shun resta paralysé par cette étreinte inattendue. Que se passait-il ? Tout le Sanctuaire savait que le Scorpion était plus ou moins en couple avec le Verseau, il ne pouvait donc décemment pas être en train de l'embrasser ? Vrai ?

Il voulu s'insurger mais dès que sa bouche se fut ouverte, une langue inquisitrice rejoignit la sienne l'entrainant dans un ballet aussi étrange que sensuel.

Sous la surprise, Shun ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était si nouveau ce genre de sensation pour lui qu'il avait un mal fou à réfléchir.

Milo sourit contre les lèvres douces et caressantes. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le chevalier d'Andromède était considéré comme un fruit interdit, au même titre de Shaka : y goûter s'était s'y droguer.

Il avait envie de plus et puisqu'il n'avait pu mettre la main sur le secret de Shun autant qu'il puisse en profiter !

Lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent au niveau de la ceinture de Shun pour y palper la fermeté des fesses de celui-ci, il remarqua un renflement qui gêna son avancé. Lui qui pensait que c'était sa chance qui l'avait fait rencontrer le plus jeune sans qu'aucun des deux ne portent leurs armures, il fallait tout de même qu'il rencontre un obstacle.

Embêté, il tira sur l'objet rond et inconnu -était-ce une balle ?- et la jeta sur le sol.

Entrainé par le mouvement, celle-ci roulant derrière lui, s'éloignant, avant que soudainement elle ne change de trajectoire et se dirigea, à présent, droit sur le Scorpion. La balle se mit à luire et s'ouvrit dans un éclat d'énergie.

Malheureusement, Milo était trop occupé pour le remarquer.

« MILO ! »

Il était déjà trop tard lorsque la voix profonde du Phénix résonna à leurs oreilles.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la forme menaçante qui les fixait.

Le Phénix dans toute sa gloire dardait son regard assassin sur le nuisible qui avait osé toucher son petit frère sans défense.

« Ikki... C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

En un instant, Ikki décrocha un crochet du droit vers son aîné qui, le parant à moitié, recula sous la violence du choc.

Ikki pouvait sentir ses veines pulser de colère dans son crâne.

Avant que Milo n'appelle son armure à la rescousse, il lui envoya d'énormes rafales de flamme qui l'encastrèrent sur l'un des murs de son temple dans une gerbe de sang.

Voyant que le chevalier d'or, prit par surprise, ne se relevait pas, le chevalier du Phénix se tourna alors vers sa principale préoccupation.

« I…kki… » La voix de Shun n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

Tout un tas de questions envahissaient son esprit mais il les repoussa dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur la présence rassurante de son frère.

Ikki lui adressa un sourire fatigué tout en lui caressant le visage.

Shun ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme et vit quand il les rouvrir qu'un vrai sourire illuminait la figure de son cher frère.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Pour seule réponse, il y eu un autre éclair de lumière et Ikki disparu.

Milo, le dos en miette et le corps à moitié brûlé, n'en crut pas ses yeux en observant la balle bicolore retomber sur le sol à la place de son assaillant.

Il avait trouvé…

Il avait démasqué le secret de la disparition d'Ikki et de ses retours impromptus dès que Shun était en danger.

Pourtant rapidement, ce ne fut pas la joie mais la peur qui marqua son visage.

Andromède avait réussis à contraindre le Phénix alors que même les ors et les juges des Enfers avait eu des difficultés à ne serait-ce que le repousser.

Qu'adviendrait-il donc de lui qui, il le savait, lui avait volé son premier baiser ?

Avec crainte et anticipation, se rappelant brusquement que Shun était également un chevalier divin et la dernière possession d'Hadès, Milo l'observa marcher lentement vers lui.

Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ?

Croisant le regard de Shun qui brillait d'un vert fluorescent, il comprit.

Dès l'arrivé de son frère, le gamin avait libéré son cosmos, recouvrant entièrement son temple et masquant ainsi ce qui s'y passait.

Il était fichu.

Doucement, Shun s'agenouilla devant le Scorpion et vit la peur qui animait son regard.

« Je suis désolé, Milo. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en retenant à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il n'était pas un monstre et avait d'autant plus peur que son aîné ; mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

S'il laissait Milo, Athéna découvrirait la vérité au sujet de son frère et l'obligerait à le relâcher.

Bien sûr, il refuserait en niant les faits mais il le savait déjà, Athéna trouverait suffisamment d'arguments qui tirons sur sa corde sensible et sa culpabilité.

Non vraiment, si Milo, le roi des potins, quittait son temple, il en serait fini de tous ses efforts pour pouvoir être heureux avec Ikki qu'Athéna lui avait déjà volé enfant pour qu'ils deviennent guerriers.

Il devait protéger ses arrières.

Réunissant son cosmos dans sa main droite, il y créa une deuxième balle qu'il posa sur le front du chevalier d'or en appuyant légèrement sur son bouton central.

La balle scintilla et la vision de Milo devint aussi blanche que l'énergie qui l'enveloppa.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Il pouvait sentir son corps changer, rétrécir et être attiré vers la balle qui se referma sur lui dans un déclic.

Une fois que la Saintball se stabilisa à ses pieds, Shun passa sa main sur ses lèvres gonflées du précédent baiser et laissa la tristesse marquer ses traits.

« Milo… »

Le cœur serré, il songea qu'il avait certainement perdu ses chances avec la seule personne qui avait osé l'embrasser.

Hyoga étant hors catégorie car s'empourprant dès qu'il l'approchait et June lui faisant tout de même peur sous ses airs d'Amazone.

Récupérant les deux Saintball qu'il serra très fort dans ses mains, la gorge nouée, il résorba son cosmos, se releva et quitta le temple.

Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Il était incapable d'y songer objectivement. Seul un expert en la matière pourrait l'aider à trier ses pensées et à échapper à la vigilance de la déesse qu'il devait protéger.

Il prit donc chemin vers le seul être qui avait déjà usé des pouvoirs de ces petites balles sur d'autres humains.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Mais qui donc est l'expert dont parle Shun ?**

**Petit indice : C'est un chevalier et oui, il a bien fait mumuse avec des ennemis ! Attention, ce n'est pas forcément celui dont on penserait en premier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Secret d'Andromède**

**Genre : **Mystère et un peu Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages. Vite ! Signons une pétition pour les avoir même qu'une journée !

. .

Encore merci à **Sora-sama**, à **Leia26** et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris et laissé des reviews en se connectant !

.

.

Et comme disait Manganiark :

**"Chevaliers, attrapez-leees tooouuuuus !"**

.

.

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

.

. .

La vision flou, Shun manqua une marche et tomba à genoux dans les escaliers. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer les grandes portes de sa destination.

Il étendit son cosmos pour repérer le propriétaire des lieux, sans résultat.

Il retenta l'expérience et rentra enfin en résonance avec le cosmos de sa cible qui se trouvait… Juste à côté de lui…

Shun ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Se redressant, il plongea aussitôt dans un regard bleuté qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Prenant une fragile respiration et retenant un sanglot, il murmura :

« Je ... Je suis ... désolé ... J'ai utilisé une autre Saintball. »

Shaka fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et il finit par abaisser ses paupières.

Méditant, il sonda les cosmos de chaque habitant du Sanctuaire, essayant de repérer une cosmo-énergie manquante dans ce flux d'énergies tourbillonnantes.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Shun. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de gérer la déception qu'il allait voir sur le visage de son aîné maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

Seulement, loin de se détourner, Shaka referma ses bras sur lui et l'enferma dans une étreinte rassurante. D'abord hésitant, il laissa le cosmos rempli de sérénité du chevalier d'or le bercer jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'attraper le Scorpion pour qu'il te mange dans la main. Tu l'avais déjà séduit inconsciemment. »

Shun ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de ravaler difficilement sa salive.

« Je l'ai séduit ?» Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés et les joues empourprées.

« Allons Shun, on est entre nous et je sais bien ce que tu ressens. » Commença Shaka tandis que le rouge commençait à s'étendre des joues vers le reste du visage du plus jeune.

« Et puis, j'ai bien vu comment il t'observait depuis quelques semaines. Un vrai fauve affamé devant une proie appétissante. »

Complètement cramoisi et avec un air de compréhension, Shun voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il comprenait mieux les sous-entendus douteux d'Hypnos et de Thanatos à leur dernière visite, sans oublier le cours d'éducation sexuel impromptu que lui avait tenu Hadès.

« Même si c'était vrai, maintenant il doit me détester. Milo dira tout à Athéna dès que je l'invoquerais. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque pour freiner la joie qu'il percevait chez la Vierge.

Shaka esquissa un sourire.

« Propose-lui un marché. Soit tu le libère et il verra tous ses souvenirs de toi être effacé tandis qu'un sort de restriction l'empêchera de t'approcher. »

Shun déglutit en voyant le sourire du blond s'élargir.

« Soit il reste attaché à ta Saintball, promet de ne pas te trahir et pourra rester à tes côtés. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'insurger, Shaka rajouta :

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Donne-moi tes Saintballs. »

Les mains tremblantes, Shun les lui tendit et observa son aîné concentrer son énergie sur elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles diminuent de taille, se multiplies et qu'un fin cordon d'or ne les relie.

« Voilà. » Déclara le blond en lui montrant le résultat.

Un chapelet de vingt perles dont deux couleurs or et les autres couleurs bronze reposait entre ses doigts.

En le voyant, Shun se souvint des propos d'Hadès, accusant les porteurs de l'armure de la Vierge de lui voler à chaque Guerres Saintes ses spectres pour les dorloter dans une autre dimension dont il n'avait pas accès. Résultat, tous ceux capturés par les Spectoballs refusaient d'affronter les chevaliers de la Vierge pour qui ils gardaient un fort lien d'amitié et ses effectifs diminuaient trop pour gagner contre Athéna.

La poisse du Syndrome de Stockholm.

Les Saintballs avaient d'ailleurs était conçues pour retourner la 'gentilesse' à Athéna.

D'un geste précis, Shaka plaça le collier autour du cou du chevalier d'Andromède et un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres lança :

« Il est temps de retrouver notre petite bête avant qu'il n'use de son dard sur quelqu'un. »

.

. .

Assit sur un banc perdu au milieu d'une végétation verdoyante, Milo tentait de se faire oublier.

Il réprima une toux et plissa les yeux face à la poussière qui s'élevait dans l'air. Après un moment, concentré, il reconnu les sons d'une bataille au-delà de la forêt qui l'abritait.

Était-ce les jumeaux et le poulet rôtit ?

Milo sourit fier du surnom qu'il avait attribué au Phénix mais sa lèvre fendue le rappela douloureusement à l'ordre. Ikki avait vraiment un fameux coup de poing.

Les bras croisés et la mine énervée, il boudait.

Bien sûr, il savait que c'était une réaction totalement puérile mais il ne trouvait pas d'autre manière de montrer sa frustration.

Un coup, il découvrait un pouvoir vachement effrayant chez le petit Shun d'Andromède et l'autre, il se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part.

Perdu, il avait à peine réclamé une quelconque aide que le Phénix fusait sur lui pour le déchiqueter de ses serres aiguisées.

L'armure du Scorpion vint le recouvrir juste à temps pour éviter une mort fulgurante et quand il fut prêt à contre-attaquer, deux éclairs noirs les séparèrent en les projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Lorsque surgirent devant lui les dieux jumeaux, Milo n'y avait pas cru.

Lorsque Thanatos traina Ikki derrière lui pour qu'ils puissent finir le combat qui les opposait et qui avait été interrompu par l'activation de la Saintball, le scorpion avait pensé à une caméra caché.

Et lorsqu'Hypnos, lui avait souhaité la bienvenue à Elysion et lui avait conseillé de ne pas faire de bêtise jusqu'à la prochaine visite de Shun, Milo s'était sentit trahis et infantilisé.

Alors maintenant, il boudait en imaginant mille et une tortures envers Shun.

Dire qu'il était là pour un simple baiser volé.

Pour avoir osé effleurer puis goûter la douce saveur des lèvres innocentes, il se retrouvait aux Enfers. N'était-ce pas un peu excessif ?

Un instant, il repensa à la sensation de son corps collé à celui du plus jeune et aux frissons qu'il avait perçu en réponse aux caresses de ses doigts.

Les joues rouges, le souffle irrégulier et les yeux dans le vague, il s'avoua à contre-cœur qu'à chaque fois ses idées de vengeances se finissaient dans une explosion de plaisir, nu, dans un lit avec le protégé d'Andromède.

Pour peu qu'il soit condamné aux Enfers, autant que son bourreau finisse succube sous ses conseilles avisés.

Soudain, Milo sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Se retourna vers l'importun qui le dérangeait dans ses pensés, peu catholique, il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en reconnaissant le regard serein de Shaka.

« Shaka ? » a-t-il demandé d'une voix rauque, hébété.

Le chevalier de la Vierge lui sourit en retour, les yeux pas complètement ouverts.

« Toi… Alors toi aussi... Tu t'es fais piégé… » Balbutia le Scorpion qui passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en prenant quelques respirations profondes. Il n'osait y croire. Quel plan machiavélique avait traversé la tête de Shun ?

« Projection de cosmos. » Murmura le blond.

Pendant une minute, Milo resta là, regardant simplement son compagnon d'arme avant de comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Le chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas vraiment là.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais tant changer d'environnement, Milo mais bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. » La voix suave de Shaka sonna amusé.

« Euh… C'est trop bizarre. » Chuchota Milo, puis après une minute il ajouta. « Dans quel bordel Shun m'a envoyé ?! »

Il le sentait mal. Le regard que lui lançait le blond était tel celui d'un fauve devant une proie. D'ailleurs celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'approcha de lui pour mieux lui chuchoter quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

Sous le choc, Milo recula et prit quelques longues respirations avant de reprendre la parole.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais à Shaka ?! »

« Veux-tu vraiment que tes amants découvre jusqu'à quel âge tu as continué à avoir des fuites urinaire ? » Annonça la Vierge, les bras croisés.

« Ok, c'est bien toi. » Les rouges, Milo grommela. Pourquoi fallait-il que son maître se soit plaint, au temps de son enfance, de ses problèmes nocturnes en demandant conseil au précédent porteur de l'armure de la Vierge ?

« Alors... Je n'ai pas imaginé, tu viens bien de me proposer ce que j'ai cru entendre ? »

Le blond acquiesça en gardant un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« C'est complètement du délires ! » chuchota fortement le Scorpion.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu refuses ? »

« Refuser ? Si… Non… C'est trop étrange. » Bafouilla Milo totalement perturbé par la proposition de son ami

« Mais attends, pourquoi tu me dis un truc pareil ?! » Beugla le Scorpion une fois la surprise passée.

« Déjà qu'avant je te trouvais complètement 'space' mais alors là c'est l'apothéose ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande de faire ?! Je ne peux pas choisir ! »

Milo, complètement essoufflé, avait l'air tellement choqué que Shaka ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

Furieux et serrant les dents, Milo allait adresser à l'autre une réplique sanglante lorsqu'une voix chaude lui demanda :

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir choisir ? »

Milo se tourna d'un coup pour apercevoir une silhouette androgyne s'appuyée avec nonchalance contre le dossier du banc.

Milo ne pu masquer le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine quand il s'aperçut que cette personne n'était autre que Shun. La voix de son cadet, bien que légèrement tremblante, éveilla d'ailleurs sa libido.

Shun se permit un sourire, qu'il perdit rapidement quand son aîné se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir pour faire face au combat qui allait inéluctablement arriver.

« Tu ne m'auras pas avec une de tes ruses, Shun ! »

Soupirant, Shun le regarda quelques minutes sans bouger, la tête penchée, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit-il en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Milo sentit sa fureur retomber petit à petit, il était désorienté par l'inspection accrue donc il faisait les frais.

Shaka se demanda, un instant, s'il devait intervenir avant de décider que ce n'était pas son rôle.

« Tu veux prendre la relève ? »

Shun échangea un bref regard pensif avec lui, mesurant le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer les joues rouges.

« Je vais suivre tes conseils et ceux d'Hadès. »

Milo resta bouche bée devant les deux hommes, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous êtes vraiment des traitres ? » Questionna-t-il en se faisant un devoir de ne pas bégayer.

Shaka eut un fin sourire rusé, amusé par sa réaction.

« En effet. On peut dire ça. » Fredonna-t-il doucement avant de disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

Une fois seul, le protégé d'Andromède s'avança à quatre pattes vers le Scorpion en ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux.

« J'attends une réponse.» Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la même manière que l'avait faite le chevalier de la Vierge.

Milo déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour Shun se comporterait ainsi. Où était donc passé le gamin timide, aux larmes facile et aux rougissements attendrissants ?

Entre ses yeux luminescents parsemés de stries rougeâtres _–vestiges de sa possession par Hadès –_ qui donnaient un contraste aussi fascinant qu'effrayant, son corps fin mais musclé, qui s'entrevoyait à travers sa chemise verte et sa peau duveteuse, Shun transpirait la luxure.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas choisir?» Demanda-t-il en laissant son souffle balayer les lèvres de son aîné.

« J… Je...»

Milo ne savait pas trop comment réagir, au fond de lui il savait très bien qu'après une nuit avec le bronze il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui comme amant.

Ronronnant presque au fond de son esprit, il sursauta quand il sentit les mains du plus jeune effleurer son cou et descendre le long de son torse, attisant son désir en une caresse aérienne.

Milo relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir retenu, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder le visage de son cadet, et dès qu'une langue joueuse, quitta son antre pour humidifier les lèvres tentatrices, il s'en empara permettant à leurs langues de refaire connaissance.

Après quelques secondes, ils se s'éparèrent.

Se reculant pour pleinement regarder Shun, Milo l'admira les yeux mi-clos de désir, la bouche autant brillante que rougie de leur baiser et le souffle erratique.

« J'accepte. » Murmura-t-il sous l'effet de cette vision enchanteresse.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et disparu dans une explosion de cosmos.

Sous le choc, Milo fixa les yeux dans le vague l'espace vide devant lui.

Abandonnant le banc, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en poussant un soupir accablé.

Ce gamin était un diablotin ! Un jour, il l'attraperait et il le mangerait aussi lentement que possible pour lui retourner le supplice de cette frustration !

« Je me vengerai, Shun ! »

« Pika-pi ! »

Le Scorpion se redressa brutalement en voyant une étrange créature jaune, aux joues rouges et aux oreilles allongées.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la bête s'approcha de lui pour le renifler.

« Pika ? Pika-pi ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-il au moment où l'animal sauta dans ses bras pour un câlin. L'envoyant au loin, il commença à comprendre son erreur lorsque des mini-éclairs d'énergies commencèrent à surgir de la créature.

« Pika ?! Pi-ka-chu ! »

Avant même de n'avoir pu faire un geste, un puissant éclair s'abattit sur lui et l'animal partit.

Douloureusement fumant, Milo se promit de ne plus jamais s'intéresser aux secrets des autres : ça faisait trop mal quand ça lui retombait dessus.

* * *

**FIN**

**. .**

**.**

**Il s'en passe des choses étranges à Elysion...**

**.**

**. .**

**Y aviez-vous seulement songé ?**


End file.
